No Words Needed
by lovleyest
Summary: "Do you love me?" She needed to know. Post-canon. One-shot. SasuSaku.


"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke paused mid bite and flickered his eyes up to see the pink haired kunoichi calmly finishing up dinner, jade eyes down.

A moment of silence settled as both continued to eat their meal, the question still ringing in the air.

Peace had finally set over Konoha. It had been almost two years since Sasuke's full return. He settled down in an apartment near the Uchiha manor, not yet mentally prepared to move back into his family home. Naruto was claimed Hokage half a year ago, leaving the raven haired boy and the fiery kunoichi with more alone time than usual.

When Naruto couldn't join them, Sasuke and Sakura would train or take on A class missions. They would meet up in the morning after breakfast and battle until noon. Together, they would eat lunch, and then Sasuke would walk Sakura to the Hospital for her afternoon shift. Recently, they began to spend even dinner together.

They were comfortable in each other's presence. Sasuke was appreciating her quietness, and Sakura was appreciating his company. Sometimes, they would go on walks exchanging no words, just admiring the scenery. As Ino described it, the two were like an old married couple living a retired life, except they weren't a couple. And that confused Sakura.

Where did she stand with Sasuke?

She knew that he didn't mind her being around. She knew that sometimes - twice, actually - she would catch him staring at her in an odd manner, only to have him quickly look away the moment they made eye contact.

She knew that they were excellent teammates together on the battlefield. They communicated without words, knowing exactly what the other had planned to do before it was executed.

She knew they had the "weirdest relationship ever," as Naruto would put it. That sometimes, when Team 7 had their weekly outing, Kakashi and Naruto would suspiciously lurk behind and watch the remaining pair walk side by side in silence.

She knew that Sasuke would often turn a cold shoulder on her. She would occasionally come to the training spot, waiting for hours, only to conclude that Sasuke would not arrive. She knew that he usually made it up to her if that were the case; either with a single flower laying on her window sill, or a meek invite to stick around his apartment for a little longer after dinner.

She knew she did most of the talking when they do decide to have conversations. He would sit patiently, listening to her latest stories, glancing at her occasionally to show that he's paying attention.

She knew that he still kept her at a certain distance. She couldn't ask about certain things, like when he's going to move back into the Uchiha Manor, and what his goals are now that Itachi is dead.

Or, equally as important, that question: Do you love me?

Now, Sakura knew she was being a little selfish. That she had crossed the line. She was already so grateful that Sasuke was letting her into his life, but now she felt like she was getting too spoiled.

Sakura stood up with her plate and headed towards the kitchen sink. Sasuke's eyes only met her back as she proceeded to wash the dishes.

"It's okay, I don't need to know," her voice was monotonous.

A few minutes of stiff silence continued to pass on, but this time, it did not hold the usual comfort. He still couldn't see her face.

Sasuke stood up and paused right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and a wind of nostalgia engulfed her. It was similar to that one night, the night he left.

"Sakura."

She turned the faucet off.

"Move in with me."

The world was unmoving. Sakura clenched her fist and whipped around. Instead of joy, however, her eyes were brimmed with pain. Sasuke was confused.

"Now, why would I do that?!" She stormed passed him and grabbed her bag from the couch. "I'm not your fan girl anymore, Sasuke. I'm not going to obey your every command. I'm a damn grown woman."

She turned to him right before the door, "You need to be clear with your feelings! I'm not going to let myself get hurt by you another time! Give me a reason! Give me a reason why I should continue to love you! All you do is -"

The Uchiha puller her into an embrace. Sakura's eyes were wide as tears had already begun to fall; tears of her younger self, a part of her that only belonged to him. For the first time in almost a decade, she felt helpless once more. Her bag slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"I love you."

Sasuke pulled her in tighter as he felt his neck grow hot.

"Aa."

And at that moment, Sakura already knew. She didn't need him to say it - those three simple words. He could say it on his own time.

But as their hearts raced in unison, the clock ticked with time, and the moon shone past the two combined figures, Sakura was the happiest she had ever been in a long, long while.

He was all she really needed.

That was all she needed to know.

"NEEHHH? YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER?!" Naruto slumped over his desk, completely baffled.

"Oh, calm down, Naruto," Sakura scolded, hand on her hip, "It's no big deal."

The blond looked up, the color draining from his face. He gulped, "That means... you guys are gonna ... do it?"

Sasuke and Sakura were already heading out the door.

"HEY WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION! AT LEAST HELP ME WITH ALL THIS DAMN PAPER WORK! SASUKE WHY CAN'T I MOVE IN, TOO?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed from the next room.

Naruto shrunk back into his chair, "Damn it. No one tells me anything anymore, dattebayo."

A/N: And that's all! I hope you all enjoyed! Review!


End file.
